


FRESHLY CAUGHT

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: someone made a mistake, and Derek is paying for itjust a teaser, I'll update as soon as posible, but either I post or I'll never do itThis is a Recien Cazado AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2





	FRESHLY CAUGHT

Derek finished everything at the office, one of the girls he always flirted with -a huge client- had been there but he ignored her after a little chat, then his uncle told him to go out with his friends to drink, he even told him he’d be there if needed. Cora kicked him out of the office. “just don’t do anything stupid De…” she said while furiously typing on her laptop, “and please… stop fooling around with Kali.”   
Derek smirked. “you know me… it´s just teasing.” With a kiss in her hair he left, his camaro lead the way for all of his friends. They were all drinking when a group of girls and omegas joined them, Boyd was there, and Isaac and they left at some point, at least that’s what he thinks, and then there was someone else, one of the omegas had been seated next to him. He remembers the pretty eyes, the smile, those lips… and this need to hold and to bite and….   
Derek groaned because the next thing he remembers is the stupidly bright light coming through the window, the curtains fully open, turning his head around found a brown haired head next to him that stirred as he pulled the pillow to cover his face, the long lashes on those eyes fluttered and amazing bright honey colored eyes looked at him.  
“good morning mate..” he said smiling and turned his head to the other side. “too esrly…” moaned and Derek freaked out, MATE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you're interested


End file.
